


Apples In Autumn

by HippieGeekGirl



Category: The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Horses, Kid Fic, Pets, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never forget your first best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples In Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



If there was ever any doubt that Mira County would grow up to love horses, it was laid to rest the first time her parents introduced her to Comet. Despite the stallion's jealousy when Brisco and Dixie had gotten married, he'd responded to the chubby toddler hand awkwardly petting his nose with a gentle snort and a soft whinny. From that day on, their friendship had only grown stronger.

Mira never shirked her chores, and as she and Comet grew older, she began to spend more time with him in his spacious paddock. As much as the horse enjoyed a scratch behind the ears as they relaxed underneath the apple tree, she knew he missed being out on the trail. She'd be leaving home soon, off to college on the East Coast, and she knew being so far apart would be rough on the whole family.

"What do you say, old man?" Comet looked offended as she leaned against the fence post and scratched under his forelock. "You feeling up to one more ride?"

Despite the affects of time on the old horse, he regally tossed his head as if to say 'What are we waiting for?' Mira reached out to pluck a green apple from the nearest branch as they headed for the barn.


End file.
